Les chemises de Drago
by Myinahla
Summary: OS Tirée d'un pari avec une autre "fanficqueuse".     Ginny & Hermione se sont liguées contre Drago . Pourquoi ?   Réponse dans l'OS !   R&R please


**Les chemises de Drago **

En ce jour de printemps ensoleillé , Hermione et Ginny riaient dehors , profitant des rayons du soleil pour caresser leurs visages . Elles n'étaient pas les seules . Le château de Poudlard était presque désert . Tous les élèves se promenaient dans le parc ou bronzaient à côté du lac , profitant de cet instant de répit entre les cours pour se reposer un peu . Soudain , une triste réalité vint se fixer dans leurs esprits .

Leur discussion était anodine . Elles parlaient des garçons , bien sur ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Malefoy Junior en personne . Hermione n'était pas du tout attirée par son corps d'Apollon contrairement à Ginny .

**- Ginny , je te signale que tu es avec Harry .**

**- Et alors ? Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire du tort .**

**- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas déjà …**

**- Non … Mais disons que s'il me le proposait …**

_-_** Ginny !** S'exclama Hermione , indignée .

**- Allez , ouvre les yeux et admire le Spectacle .**

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux vers Drago Malefoy . Ce dernier étant en train d'enlever sa magnifique chemise Grise pour laisser entrevoir un torse parfait , comme une sculpture . Un vrai Chef-d'œuvre .

**- Hum … Ginny ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu baves là , arrête !**

**- Oops , excuse moi Mione … Mais t'as vu !**

**- Il a une très belle chemise .**

Ginny se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

_-_** T'es pas sérieuse , là !**

**- Bah si …**

**- Attend , jte montre le plus beau torse que j'ai jamais vu et toi : « Il a une belle chemise » .**

**- Bah quoi ?**

Ginny regarda sa meilleure amie , soupira et déclara :

_-_** Tu es une extraterrestre , Hermione Jean Granger !**

**- Merci Gin' , ca me touche venant de toi .**

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants puis partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlable .

**- Bon , écoute Gin' , j'ai potion avec lui . Si tu veux , je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Oui , et ca sera purement dans l'esprit compétitif des Griffondors et des Serpentards .**

**- Je t'écoutes .**

**- Je vais lui piquer sa potion .**

**- D'accord .**

**- D'accord.**

Elles se serrèrent la main puis partirent à leur cours respectif , une mission en tête .

Une fois arrivée dans sa salle de cours , Hermione prit soin de s'installer au chaudron à côté de celui de Malefoy . Il arriva , accompagné de sa clique composé de : Son chien , ce même qui bavait à chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elle , et sa bande de loubard . Tout dans les muscles , rien dans la cervelle . Hermione soupira . Ca devait être une tradition serpentarde de ne rien avoir dans le crane . La bêtise , ca se cultive , il parait . Bah eux , ils en font un élevage .

Elle sortit de ses pensées à l'arrivé du professeur aux cheveux les moins soignés qu'elle connaissait : Rogue . A cet instant précis , il donnait l'impression de ne connaitre ni le mot douche ni Shampoing .

Il sentait l'After-Shave à plein nez . C'était une horreur .

Le cours démarra alors et ils s'appliquèrent pendant deux heures sur le filtre d'Amour . Hermione avait à présent les cheveux en pêtards et sa potion avait pris une belle couleur rose claire .

La sonnerie retentit et pendant que Drago partait donner son échantillon avec tout les autres élèves , Hermione sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et le remplit . Il ne se rendit compte de rien et elle partit donner sa propre fiole qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'étiqueter avant de « voler » le Prince des Serpentards. Elle du s'approcher de Rogue très près et l'odeur de son After-Shave puait .

_-_** Monsieur , c'est quoi votre After-shave ? Senteur Putois ?**

**- Moins 10 points pour griffondor Miss Granger .**

Elle lui fit un bon sourire moqueur et sortit de la salle . Dans le couloir , les griffondors l'applaudissaient . Si ils savaient …

Elle sauta sur Ginny à la sortie de son cours … La preuve , Ginny est tombée par terre , avec Hermione au dessus d'elle . Ces dernières recevaient des regards bizarres et un garçon moche de Serpentard les regardait bizarrement .

**- Oh les lesbiennes !**

**- Je préférerais être lesbienne avec Ginny que sortir avec toi parce que Elle, elle est belle .**

Le garçon , rouge de colère , partit . Les filles étaient mortes de rire et se redressèrent . Les Meilleures amies partirent dans un coin et Ginny lui demanda :

**- Alors , tu l'as ?**

**- Exact !**

**- Ah , c'est quoi ?**

**- Un filtre d'Amour .**

**- Commence-toi .**

**- Non , toi d'abord .**

**- Ensemble ?**

**- Ca marche . A trois .**

**Un …**

**Deux …**

**TROIS !**

Elles avalèrent une petite partie de la potion . Elles attendirent quelques instants et rien ne se passa .

Elles se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose :

**- Il a encore du rater sa potion .**

**- Comme d'Habitude !**

**- Bah , c'est logique en même temps … C'est un serpentard .**

**- Ouaip , t'as raison mione .**

Elles repartirent toutes les deux dans un fou-rire avant de se rendre dans leur salle commune . Elles firent leur devoir quand Ginny annonça :

_-_** J'en ai marre de Poudlard …**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Oui . Je ne pense pas qu'en apprenant l'Histoire de la magie , ca m'aidera à trouver un métier .**

**- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?**

**- On ne peut plus .**

**- Mais gin' …**

**- Stop , la discussion est close .**

Hermione continuait son travail alors que Ginny referma ses livres et dit :

_-_** Je vais coucher .**

**- Mais Ginny , on n'a pas encore mangé !**

**- Tant pis . Bonne nuit !**

**- Bonne nuit Ginny .**

Elle monta et elle laissa sa meilleure amie aller manger avec l'estomac sur patte . Ron était pire qu'un gouffre . Chaque plat qui se trouvait à sa portée s'était vidé en un temps record , tout ça sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione . Elle se dépêcha de finir son repas et fila se reposer . bizarrement , elle se sentait très fatiguée ce soir là . Elle plongea dans un long sommeil sans rêve , sa tête ayant à peine touché l'oreiller .

Le lendemain , elle se réveilla avant Ginny . Elle regarda l'heure . 7h50 … 7h50 … Hermione mit du temps avant d'émerger quand …

**- Ginny !**

**- Um …**

**- Ginny , il est 7h50 !**

**- Oui , il est 1h50 …**

**- Non , Gin' , on commence les cours dans 10 minutes …**

**- 10 minutes … QUOI !**

Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux et couru dans la salle de bain . Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et s'apprêtait à aller en cours quand Hermione la rappela :

_-_** Hum .. Ginny … Tu comptes pas aller en cours comme ça ?**

**- Bah si pourquoi ?**

**- Bah non , Ginny , regarde .**

Elle lui tendit une glace et elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle était habillée n'importe comment . Ses sous-vêtements étaient au dessus de ses vêtements normaux et elle n'était même pas coiffée . Elle jeta un regard implorant à Hermione qui l'aida à tout remettre normal . Cette dernière s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se rendit directement en cours , sans rien dans l'estomac .

Hermione frappa violemment à la porte qu'elle ouvrit brusquement et qu'elle claqua dans la figure royale de son altesse Drago Malefoy . Il eut le nez cassé . Du sang ruisselait sur sa chemise …

Sa chemise … Une magnifique chemise grise et verte … Simple … Mais Hermione lui trouvait un charme particulier . Elle insista alors pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie , ce que Binns prit pour un élan de sympathie . Il était tellement dans son truc qu'il ignorait tout de ce qui se déroulait dans Poudlard . Surtout tout à propos de la haine Serpentard-Griffondor .

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie . L'infirmière , qui affichait un air suspect et paniqué sur sa figure , soigna Drago en lui demandant d'enlever sa chemise . Il le fit et vit bien le regard troublé de l'infirmière et lui fit un sourire carnassier … Décidément , il séduit les filles de 7 à 77 ans… Ah , elle a moins ? Désolée … Bref …

Hermione détourna son regard , écœurée e la scène qu'elle avait dans son champs de vision . Elle se détourna vers la chemise tachée de sang de Drago . Elle profita de son inattention pour planquer la chemise dans son sac en bandoulière . Elle toussota légèrement pour rappeler à l'infirmière sa présence et cette dernière lui dit distraitement :

**- Vous pouvez partir . Je vais soigner Mr Malefoy .**

**- Bien .**

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie avec de l'empressement en chassant l'image qui venait de s'incruster dans son esprit . Elle sortit la chemise de son sac et la replia soigneusement . La tâche de sang était toujours présente mais elle s'en fichait . Cette chemise l'attirait comme un aimant . Elle retourna en cours mais contrairement à d'habitude , elle n'écoutait pas le cours . Ron et Harry faisait comme d'habitude un morpion avec un vieux parchemin . Harry lui avait expliqué les règles .

Les autres dormaient . Elle ne savait pas réellement si le prof s'en était rendu compte . Elle regardait par la fenêtre . Toutes personnes sensées auraient pensés qu'elle , Hermione Granger , était amoureuse d'un garçon . Hélas , elles auraient eu faux sur toute la ligne .

Elle aimait une chemise . Sa texture . Sa couleur . Le parfum de cette dernière . La cannelle . Un délicieux soupçon de cannelle .

La sonnerie retentit et les deux heures furent terminées . Elle rejoignit Ginny dans la cour et lui montra sa prise . Elle vit dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'envie . Elle voulait cette chemise . Elle aussi . Alors elles ont échangés un regard et elles se sont comprises . Il leur fallait fallait plus de chemises .

Alors , nous décidâmes de mettre un plan en exécution … Après avoir trouvé le plan bien sur !

Et rien que cette étape , elles en ont eu pour des semaines . Malefoy , en égérie pour une marque de cosmétique pour les Blonds , n'avait pas remarqué la disparition de sa chemise . C'était surement l'effet de l'action qu'il avait du faire . Étrangement , pour un simple nez cassé , l'infirmière l'a gardé toute la journée . Selon le récit de Hermione à Ginny , elle pensait qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas que ça qui avait été cassé pendant la journée …

Le soir même , vers 20h , les filles mirent leur plan en action .

Hermione descendit alors , habillée vraiment très court , en véritable femme fatale , s'approcha de Drago d'un air sensuel et lui dit :

_- _**Malefoy … Je ne te l'avais encore jamais dit … Je te trouve horriblement sexy ce soir .**

Bien sur , pour éviter d'éclater de rire , elle s'était entraînée face à son miroir .

Mais lui sembla tomber droit dans le panneau . Il la reluqua de haut en bas et dit :

**- Si tu veux , ça peut s'arranger .**

Il arborait le même sourire que celui qu'il avait adressé à Madame Pomfresh . Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la Salle sur Demande . Il entreprit de la déshabiller alors qu'elle fit de même .

Bien sur , elle avait prévu son coup . Ginny vint toquer alors que Drago était dans le feu de l'action …

Hermione le stoppa et lui dit :

**_-C'est pas grave , on reprendra une prochaine fois ._**

Bien entendu , elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle le laissa seul .

Pendant ce temps , Ginny avait été faire une chose impensable . Elle aussi avait donné de sa personne . Elle avait dragué Crabbe qui l'avait bêtement laissée rentrer dans le repère des serpents .

Elle était entrée dans la chambre du Prince des serpents et lui avait piqués toutes ses chemises .

Puis était partit mettre la fin de son plan à exécution en libérant Hermione de ce blondinet rempli d'Hormones .

Drago Malefoy les regarda partir puis , après s'être rhabillé , remarqua que sa chemise avait disparu. Il partit à la recherche d'Hermione et il alla dans sa chambre mettre une chemise . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'ouvrir son tiroir et de découvrir à la place de ses chemises un mot .

Il l'ouvrit et vit deux écritures différentes . il lut :

**« _Pas très Cher Drago Malefoy , _**

**_Si tu lis ce mot , c'est que l'on t'a eu . Toutes les deux . Tu t'es fait avoir par tes hormones et c'est tant mieux ! Elles disaient que tu étais beau . Bah c'est presque tant pis pour toi ! _**

**_La preuve , tu viens de te faire avoir par ton excès de zèle et ta prétention et … _**

**_Bref , tu nous as comprises . Nous sommes contentes de nous apercevoir que nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais . Quelle moment de joie intense ! Ne plus avoir à essuyer les pleurs de tes conquêtes d'un soir à qui tu avais promis la lune pour une partie de jambes en l'air . Ne plus voir ton sourire carnassier … Ne plus te voir tout court en fait . _**

**_C'est un moment de joie intense pour la gente féminine et pour nous . Ne t'en fais pas , même si on ne se revoit pas , on a gardé un petit souvenir de toi . _**

_**En effet … Regarde par la fenêtre .** _»

Il coupa sa lecture et regarda par la fenêtre . Un caméra volante l'avait filmé . Dès qu'il tentait de l'attraper , elle s'éloignait . Cela le mit en colère quand il reprit sa lecture .

« **_Saches que cette Mini-caméra conçue par les frères Weasley eux-même à l'aide d'une technique moldue t'as filmé depuis notre charmant petit intermède Drago . Oh , Oui . Dans quelques jours , une cassette sera envoyée à chacune des filles présentes à Poudlard . Elles verront enfin le bourreau des cœurs ( Ahum) se faire remettre à sa place comme il faut par une Sale Sang-de-Bourbe . Vive la technologie moldue , n'est ce pas !_ **»

_**Voila . Maintenant , regarde une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre !** »_

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et vit deux jeunes filles , une rousse et une châtain lui faire signe . Elles étaient grimpées sur des balais et lui adressaient de grand signes de la main .

Elles embrassaient leur main et lui soufflaient des baisers par milliers . Il se retrouva vite attaqué par des petites lèvres qui voulaient l'embrasser . Le sortilège lancé par Hermione fonctionnait à merveille .

Une autre paire de lèvre lui dit :

**- Finis la lettre .**

Il s'exécuta après avoir stupéfixé toutes les lèvres .

«** _ Evidemment , ce passage aussi sera sur les vidéos . Ne crois pas que nous nous arrêterons là . Ta vie sera à présent un véritable enfer . Et ce , grâce à nous . Bon , on te laisse à ton humiliation . _**

_**Pas besoin de te dire un gros bisous , tu en as reçu par centaine grâce à notre sortilège . Après , tu verras une nouvelle surprise sous ton lit** . _»

Il passa la tête sous son lit et une bombabouse lui explosa à la figure .

_« **Oh , ne nous remercie pas ! **_

**_Drago , n'oublie pas ceci . _**

**_Nous aussi , on t'aime ( ha ha ha ) _**

**_Signé : Hermione G et Ginny W , Deux griffondors qui ne te veulent pas que du bien . _**

**_PS : Merci pour tes chemises. Elles sentent bons , elles !_ **»

En furie , il jeta la lettre par terre , ce qui eut pour effet de libérer des dizaines de petites araignées . Il sauta sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre . Hermione et Ginny riaient à présent .

Quand il se débarrassa des araignées , il vit le point rouge de la caméra s'éteindre et s'envoler pour rejoindre Hermione et Ginny . Elles lui firent à nouveau signe et au moment où il s'approchait de la fenêtre , elles disparurent au loin , dans le paysage de Pré-au-Lard . 


End file.
